


and breathe him in

by omgimwritingfanfics



Series: Hold My Hand, Don't Let Go [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimwritingfanfics/pseuds/omgimwritingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>it's so cold.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and breathe him in

he isn't meant to be here  
that much he knows  
without him there isn't a point  
there should be  
yet  
  
they say they're sorry  
they say it hurts too  
he doesn't know how to reply because  
what would you say  
when your light has been stolen  
what would you say  
when you're a stranger  
  
his bones  
they don't feel like home anymore  
his heart doesn't feel like his own  
because the water has ceased to pulse  
and the restless energy it has  
it had  
gone  
  
they tell him he'll move on  
they say he will get by  
he'll be freed from this crushing weight  
that presses down on his chest  
cracking his sternum, his ribs, his spine  
but when he lifts his eyes up  
he can't find what he's looking for  
  
the sky has been stained red with a sunset  
since the day he was torn away  
bloody streaks across the sky  
a soundless cry collapsing his lungs  
he doesn't think he knows he'll never  
find home again  
  
  



End file.
